


The right choice

by Aquila_Altair



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Because it's very self indulgent, Cleaning, Coming back from work, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, It's KamuKoma week, M/M, Non-binary Izuru Kamukura, Tumblr: Kamukoma Week, have some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquila_Altair/pseuds/Aquila_Altair
Summary: Day 2 of KamuKoma week 2019 !Domestic / non despair and somehow canon divergence. I did all prompts in one !Izuru comes home to see something different from their usual routine.





	The right choice

Nagito liked cleaning. Not only because he thought it was the only thing he was good at, but also because it allowed him to clear his mind for a while. It took him a long time to clean all of his big house, but that didn’t bother him.

Now, cleaning was not only for himself, but also for his new partner. They had moved in with him as soon as they heard how lonely Nagito felt in his mansion. Ah, Izuru was such an amazing partner, Nagito thought almost every second of the day.

Nagito didn’t want Izuru to come home in a pile of dust, so when his partner was at work, whether it was from petting animals to finding a new cure for diseases, he cleaned all of the house. Izuru repeated that it was not necessary, but Nagito insisted. After all, it was not like he had much to do. At least he had stopped repeating that it was “the only thing trash like me can do”. Izuru had to take what they can get.

However, Izuru could not deny how he liked coming home to their boyfriend finishing cleaning, and then wrapping their arms around him. It somehow never failed to surprise Nagito, who would jump and blush, before turning and accepting the hug.

Nagito had then taken up the habit to finish cleaning by the entrance hall, so that he can try to surprise Izuru. It obviously never worked. But both loved to hug each other as soon as possible. Izuru did not mind that it was predictable and boring. Boring could be nice, if the time is spent with their boyfriend.

It had become a routine to them, so when Izuru arrived and didn’t see anyone in the entrance hall, it somehow surprised them. They just retraced Nagito’s cleaning order, thinking that maybe Nagito simply took more time cleaning some other place. The research proved to be unsuccessful. Izuru decided to check their shared bedroom, as Nagito loved to spend some time there.

When they opened the door, despite all of his talents, Izuru could only think one thing.

_Cute._

Nagito was sitting under the covers on their bed, a forgotten book on his lap, sleeping. He must have exhausted himself all week, helping the others Ultimates. Izuru took a moment to enjoy the view of their boyfriend resting. They could see a faint smile on Nagito’s face, confirming a peaceful rest.

Izuru used all of his stealth skills – it was absolutely not a waste of talent, contrary to what the researchers that created them thought – to join Nagito under the covers. Nagito stirred but didn’t wake. Izuru simply hold him in his arms, joining the warmth and comfort. They both lied on the bed, taking in each other’s warmth.

After two hours and 38 minutes, Nagito woke up. Izuru let him realise his surroundings, and when sleepy grey eyes met his almost glowing red eyes, they both gave each other a small smile.

\- Good… afternoon Izuru? I’m sorry if I bothered you.

\- Of course you did not. I enjoyed the time I spent with you. Your mere presence makes me content.

\- Haha… Thank you.

They stayed silent for a few minutes, before Nagito said he should make something for dinner. Izuru stopped him – no matter how much he tried, Nagito never showed any sign of getting better at cooking – and offered to do something themself. Nagito rejoiced “How lucky am I to taste something made by the Ultimate Hope themself”, as if he didn’t eat their food all week.

Izuru would never change their choices for the world. Refusing the girls’ offer was apparently the best option. A few years back, Izuru would have said that a domestic life was boring, but after living it, they simply loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Man that was something  
> It was supposed to be a drawing but my floor currently doesnt have any electricity, so i could not finish it (my weak eyes need a big screen) instead have the writing equivalent of my idea !  
> Not much to add, hope you liked it !


End file.
